Seven Things
by Quoin the Haigyst
Summary: Another Percabeth. Percy sends Annabeth a letter about things that went unsaid on Half-blood Hill. To help her with her confused feelings about their relationship she writes a list about what she hates and loves about Percy to help sort out her feelings.
1. Chapter 1: The Love? Letter

It was a normal Tuesday morning. Well as normal as it can get for a demigod half-blood. I ran to the kitchen and found my mortal family eating breakfast. My dad sat at the head of the table reading the newspaper while my stepmother flipped and cooked pancakes and bacon with a faint sizzle. Bobby and Matthew, my two brothers, were fighting other who got the last bacon piece which soon turned into a battle of flicked bacon pieces. It was compromised by Bobby getting it and my step-mom cooking a little more each brother.

As I entered the kitchen my father lowered the newspaper a fraction and said, "Good morning sleepy head."

"Yeah," taunted Bobby, " you're usually up at dawn. What happened? Have more dreams about you're boyfriend Percy?"

With that comment I blushed as dark as a tomato, but quickly composed myself, poking him on the back harshly while saying, "No I just had jet lag from coming all the way from the other side of the US. And when am I going to get it through your thick head that Percy and I are just friends. You're a complete idiot." I took a seat at the table.

"Well you're in denial," said Bobby with a smirk on his face while Matthew gave a taunting 'yeah' in agreement.

"Okay that's enough," said my stepmother. "Stop bothering your sister about things that are none of your business."

"You're right mom. She'll admit her feelings when she's good and ready. We just have to be patient," Matthew intervened. I gave both my brothers an intimidating glare that said 'I'm going to kill you' but my dad gave me a look right back which replied 'They're only teasing. Be nice'. To make sure the fight didn't go any farther he advised me to go outside and get the mail, but Matt wasn't finished just yet. "That's a great idea. Maybe Percy sent you a love letter." That was the last straw. I dropped all objects in hand and stomped out of the room angrily while simultaneously planning to kill Bobby and Matthew when I got the chance.

As I walked to get the mail, I knew Bobby and Matthew were partially right about Percy. I did like him more than a friend. Just a little crush maybe. What I am thinking?! Percy is a total seaweed brain. I can't like him can I? I threw those thoughts from my mind and ran out to our mailbox. Inside were bills and business letters addressed to both my father and step-mom. I flipped through them and finally came to the last envelope. What I found made me stand shocked in front of the door. There written in scrawl was a letter addressed to me:

Annabeth Chase

4098 Woodview Pass

San Francisco, CA 941772

The return address written very quickly by the looks of it read:

Percy Jackson

Upper East Side

Manhattan New York, NY

Love letter? Nah. Silena was getting to me and so were my bros.

I stuffed the letter in my pocket and like a robot marched to the kitchen then scurried upstairs. I could tell by the fuzzy sensation on my back my family was staring at me in wonder at my sudden closure to all reality. I was hardly paying attention to what I was doing. My mind was entirely focused on the scrawl written on the envelope to me. It was like my body could work without my mind telling it what to do. Before I knew it I was locking my bedroom door and sitting on my desk chair. I grabbed a pair of scissors and used it to open the envelope carefully. This is the first time Seaweed Brain had talked to me since I had left him on top of Half-Blood Hill without looking back. Well the first time he had contacted me. We hadn't even IM-ed each other. With my hand trembling or fear of his anger at me leaving him I read what it had to say:

Dear Wise Girl,

There were loads of things that went unsaid on top of that hill. Like how much of a loon Hera is to think families can be perfect, (Yeah right) least of all our family of Olympians. And how you really needed to stop stuttering and say what you need to say (How unAnnabeth-like) Wise Girl (Emphasis on the wise).

Also, and most importantly, I wanted to say at that very moment Argus blew the car horn ( Darn him and his impeccable timing, and yes I know what that means) that I don't want to be distant with you. I mean with all that happened this summer with our uh, not-a-date getting ruined and Rachel and me being 'dead' for two weeks and well Calypso (I know you're smart enough to know where I was) and the quest and well... Luke, just forget it. I'm sorry I was all jerky about Luke being a traitor (There I go again) but the truth is I was jealous. Yes you heard me right I Perseus Poseidon Jackson, Son of Poseidon, was jealous of Annabeth Minerva Chase, Daughter of Athena. I was afraid of losing your friendship especially since, no offense, all through the end of the quest you seemed really mad at me. I still haven't figured out why you're mad at me but just know that I'm really really incredibly sorry for whatever I did that made you even angrier than usual at me. I'm really sorry. Just don't be so distant. I want things to got back to us being best friends again before this whole quest. Do you forgive me?

To make a further apology I found a song that I think (You: Whoo! Seaweed Brain actually thinks. Me: And yes I actually do.) represents our friendship. Why don't you listen to it. It's called Just The Girl by the Click Five. Here's the lyrics and a few comments on why I think this represents our friendship pretty well:

**Just The Girl **

**By the Click Five **

**(And comments by the one and only Percy Jackson) **

**She's cold and she's cruel **

**But she knows what she's doin' **You're smart and decisive

And Athena always has a plan

**She pushed me in the pool **

**At our last school reunion **

You almost got me killed in Capture the Flag

At Camp Half-Blood my first year

** She laughs at my dreams **

**But I dream about her laughter**

You gave me advise on my dreams

And it helped me loads, thanks Wise girl

** Strange as it seems **

**She's the one I'm after **

Though we annoyed each other

I found that you're always the right person to questing with

**Chorus: **

**'cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

When we're having a good chat we almost always end up insulting each other

Literally, you're great with that knife of yours

** And I can't help myself **

**I don't want anyone else **

We're still friends

And I wouldn't have it any other way

**She's a mystery **

**She's too much for me **

Who would have thought you'd be good with a three-headed dog

You're the smart one who always wins all our arguments

Though I'd never admit it

** But I keep comin' back for more **

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **

After any fight between us

We're still friends

**She can't keep a secret For more than an hour**

Quite the opposite

You've got great will power

Bet you'd never give in for anything

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power **

No way will anyone be able to bring you down without you fighting back

**And the more she ignores me **

**The more I adore her**

The more we fight

The closer we get

** What can I do? **

**I'd do anything for her **

So we're friends

I'd kill a spider for you anytimeand anyplace

**Chorus:**

** And when she sees it's me **

**On her caller ID **

**She won't pick up the phone **

**She'd rather be alone **

You're independent and willful

You can do your own thing alone

No damsel in distress

No need for stupid heros with no brains

**But I can't give up just yet **

**Cause every word she's ever said **

**Is still ringin' in my head **

**Still ringin' in my head **

You really get annoyed by me at times

I'm trying my best to be a friend to you

You may think I don't listen

But I know 'bout all those architect things you like

**She's cold and she's cruel **

**But she knows what she's doin' **

You're brave and resourceful

Don't ask a Seaweed Brain like me to make the plans

**Knows just what to say **

**So my whole day is ruined **

We're best friends

But we do get on each other's nerves

And we as friends both know how to do it

**Chorus:**

** Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet **

You're my best friend I know you'll help me up when

I fall Even if it's you pushing me down

**And I can't help myself **

**I don't want anyone else **

Hey we're best friends

No one else can replace you on a quest

**She's a mystery**

** She's too much for me **

I was definitely impressed when you stood up to the Sphinx

Even though it almost got us killed

** But I keep comin' back for more **

**Oh, I keep comin' back for more **

Even if there's no hope I'll always be there for you

I'd never leave a friend like you behind

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for **

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for **

You're my ally

Poseidon and Athena reconciled

**Just the girl **

**I'm lookin' for **

You're my questing friend

I'll always need you on a quest no matter what

**She's just the girl **

**I'm lookin' for **

You're my friend

Someone who has my back

** Just the girl I'm lookin' for**

You're my best friend

I'll always be around for you

**Just the girl I'm lookin' for **

Intelligent, Determined, Independent, Amazing

And well... plus... uh...really beautiful from what I've seen

Princess curls and intimidating pretty stormy grey eyes

(Well that's what I first noticed when I first saw you) **: **

Who could ask for more Wise Girl

Okay I know what you're saying. I'm obviously not charming or sensitive enough to write something like that. But I actually did write it. Do believe me? If you do then please talk to me. I'll keep sending letters until you do. Come on Annabeth will you forgive me. I'm going crazy not being able to talk to one of my real friends from camp who understand us half-bloods. Goode High is driving me nuts with all the other kids who are bugging me. Plus we have to write a report on Greek Mythology. I'm really hating this 'cause have you ever gotten a lesson about mythology from mortals who just happen not to be a centaur in disguise. If you haven't lucky. If you have you understand my pain. The teacher who just happens to be my mom's boyfriend, Paul Blofis (I know it sounds almost like the word 'blowfish'. Hahaha. The only son of the sea god might end up having a last name that has to do with fish which live in the sea or ocean. I know I'm off topic) always talks about how terrifying monsters are, especially a specific monster called Typhon which this specific son of the sea god accidently awakened with an earthquake. Now the report is about if these Greek monsters were alive now, what would they be doing and where would they dwell. That's a pretty easy report but the last part really is a punch in the face for any demigod especially for yours truly. Here's the question: If Typhon was alive now, how much destruction and damage do you think he could do based on the fact that even the Olympian gods couldn't defeat him. Well you can just see how I find this very distressful 'cause soon thanks me, Seaweed Brain, everyone won't have to imagine, they can watch before there eyes as a horrid monsters destroys the whole of New York, NY in maybe a few weeks or even days.

See what I have to deal with. Annabeth please talk to me. Sorry for all that happened this year that killed our friendship, but can't we both just put it behind us? Well write back or IM me if you accept this apology over us arguing about stupid stuff because I was too stupid to not reveal that I was jealous. Did I mention I am the stupidest Seaweed Brain in the history of Seaweed Brains? Okay I think I've taken enough of your time. You've probably got other better things to do like looking for Kronos. Shoot! There I go again talking about L-U-K-E. I should go before I totally ruin this apology letter with my lack of common sense and brains.

Your Best Friend,

Percy Jackson

Seaweed Brain of the Year

I just sat there staring at the very long letter that my best friend had written all for me. Wow. For a guy who has a brain full of kelp he really knew how to apologize well. He had written all of this for me and called me beautiful. Was this what friends who were really sorry did? I remembered a letter Grover had sent me apologizing for a fight we had at the end of camp the year of the Sea of Monsters. Me and Grover were arguing about his search. I told him that he should take a break because of being captured by a cyclops. Being the stubborn goat boy he is he said no and we had a big fight about it. It wasn't resolved even after I left camp. A few days after leaving I received a note for Goat Boy that he was sorry and in the end we made a compromise via Iris Messaging. He'd take a little break of a few months then continue his search. But the letter he gave me was only half a page and not as endearing as this. Was this a letter from my best friend or someone who cared for me more than just a friend? And lose a love to worse than death, rang through my ears. It had been Luke not Percy that had been lost. The prophecy proved that I loved Luke not Percy. It was always not Percy. I had always said that I didn't like Percy because he was a Seaweed Brain but was that true? Am I falling for him? Okay slow down Annabeth and think. I needed to deal with this now before Percy turned sixteen, before the world's fate was decided, and before Percy could actually die. Why do I deny I like him? I knew what I needed to do. I'd make a list. Lists usually helped me get my life in line or make decisions. I'd just list all the pros and cons of a decision then decide if it was good or not. Seven things I hate about him and seven things I like about him. So I started making it. I did the hate list first because then I'd have the good things fresh in my mind after making both.


	2. Chapter 2: The LoveyDoves

**Sorry for not updating. I've had some major writer's block. It's not really that I haven't had the ideas. More of how to portray them and get them down. Not sure this is too great. You be the judge of that. Any way. Disclaimer: All the yada yada. Here we go:**

**

* * *

**

What do I hate about you Percy? Now that I thought about it finding his bad qualities were pretty hard. My thoughts went back to the hill. Nope there wasn't anything bad there. Well there was, but I didn't feel at all thinking about it. It would just get me all depressed. Maybe later.

Come on there had to be something I hated about him. Out of nowhere my door was thumped with the force of an elephant. I'm not kidding. It was like a stampede of jungle animals had just run through the hallway outside.

"ANNIE!!" A youthful boyish yell came from the door. It was Bobby or Matt whichever. I couldn't tell with my head in thoughts. Okay I couldn't think, maybe it was time for a break. I was a daughter of Athena for cryin' out loud. I jumped from my seat to the door and unlocked it to find two munchkins piled on top of each other obviously eavesdropping.

"Where've you been Annie? Since you're robotic march upstairs you haven't come out from your room for two HOURS," said Bobby.

Matt continued the apologizing rant. "Yeah what he said. We're sorry for teasing you about you're boyfriend-I mean Percy. We promise to shut up and not bother you."

"Did Suzy," my stepmother, " put you up to this?" I accused them vehemently. "Or is this some sort of trick." Even though they were only eight and nine they both had great dexterity at doing tricks like the Stoll brothers.

"Okay mom did put us up to this, but we are really sorry no matter if mom did force us," Bobby replied. They both gave me that little boyish pout that hardly ever worked on me, but I needed something to keep me busy while not thinking about the list. I was over-thinking it too much. Athena's children are great at thinking about plans and ideas, but matters of well liking someone(I DO NOT USE THE WORD 'LOVE' 'CAUSE I'M NOT IN LOVE!!! I am a proud daughter of Athena!! Not some lovey-dovey Aphrodite girl who is giggles over some stupid guy!!!) didn't register. I mean I had liked Luke, but that was different. He was Luke and Percy is Seaweed Brain. Back to what those idiots did to me.

"Fine I forgive you now do you guys want to play some racecar video games? I've got nothing better to do."

"Well..." Oh no! They both had that devious look in their eyes that could rival Connor and Travis' mischievous gazes. This was bad.

"Because you're having boy problems Bobby and I decided to get your BFF forever and one of your pretty girlfriends from camp to help."

I was ticked. Telling my best mortal friend was okay, but someone from camp was the most idiotic evil thing ever!!! "WHICH FRIEND FROM CAMP YOU MORONS?" I was past my limit. They were going to wish they had never met any child of Athena ever.

Calmly and smugly(it was kind of like Percy when he knows something I don't or when he annoys me) Bobby said, "It's the black-haired pretty one who's extremely nice and hot."

He was talking about Silena. She was the only other camper I was good enough friends with, aside from Percy, Grover, and my half-siblings, that I really talked about much at home. Wait a second did he call her hot? "Did you just call her hot?!"

"Yes he did and I think so too," Matt said with an idiotic grin that reminded of someone a lot.

"You're only nine Bobby and you're just eight," I retorted, pointing at each in order of age.

"And?" They both questioned obliviously to me when the doorbell rang with a deafening doomsday Ding-Dong! "Oh that'll be them!"

Bobby and Matt scurried downstairs with me in tow to the front door. They were about to open the door but I pushed through them like old western swing doors and grasped the door opening it to find a straight brown-haired brown-eyed girl with an extremely beautiful black-haired blue-eyed girl by her side. It was my best mortal friend Ellis Weisley. She was a kind friend who could cope with the fact that I was dyslexic unlike many other stupid mortals(step-moms included). Next to her was my great friend from camp who was very pretty. Her black hair was smooth with layers and blue eyes that were fixed beautifully with perfectly put make-up. Yep it was definitely a certain daughter of Aphrodite named Silena. One thing that was peculiar was they were sheathing eye-daggers at each other. As soon as the door was opened they smiled up at me, but mortals and even daughters of Aphrodite don't always have the fastest reflects. The exchange of glares had been seen by me no matter how short.

From the look of Silena with her beauty and make-up she kind of looks like that stereotype of dumb blonde, or more specifically(seeing as she isn't blonde and has black hair), cheerleader, the kind that are Abercrombie & Fitch wearing all the time, 24/7. In school, to put it in stereotype, I was the nice smart average-popular girl who boys considered the girl next door, not dating material. I had a few friends, but not as popular as a cheerleader. My friends and I loathed those type of people, especially Ellis. I figured they were kind of jealous of those kind of girls, but being a half-blood gives me the unmistakable home advantage so I was above all that stupid girl jealousy. The look in Ellis' eyes was a definite certification of this theory of mine. She didn't like Silena one bit. Silena understood this and as any half-blood who was normal, by demigod standards(meaning you've at least been treated unkindly or badly at least ten times in your life), she responded indignantly.

"Hi," I said dumbly, "my brothers called you over. So why don't-"

"You're hot!" Bobby said even more idiotically than me. He was acting like a total well, Kelp head. I gave him a glare that totally said 'Shut up or ELSE!'. He understood immediately and clamped a hand over his mouth, but Silena just laughed and said, "Well you're a cute one aren't you?" and patted him on the head. Ellis looked away pretending to be occupied with the bumblebees pollinating the rosebushes in our front yard. She knew I could always read her like her book with one look at her eyes.

Really annoyed she interrupted, "Okay. When you're done flirting with someone who's almost twice your age we could listen to why we're here on this great evening." Silena heard her bitterness and looked up to me, glancing between me and Ellis. Her expression was confused and hurt. She didn't get why Ellis was being so mean to her. In my mind I rolled my eyes in frustration. This was going great!

Though Silena was nicer than the usual daughter of Aphrodite, she still was Aphrodite's daughter. With that package came a little well.... slowness. Please may Aphrodite not kill me for this but it has to be said. Aphrodite was the genius in love, but just like Athena didn't have the smarts in romance, the goddess of love didn't have smarts in other categories. Silena was smart, but she was kind of naïve to the outside world since, she only lived there since she was like 6 years old. I wished I could tell her what my friend's glares meant but I couldn't in front of Ellis.

"Okay. This is Silena Beauregard, Ellis. She goes to the same summer camp as me in New York. We've been camp buddies since we were both seven. Can't wait for you to get to know her. She's an amazing friend at keeping secrets and is reliable." Silena smirked as to declare how much of friends we were to my other friend. Ellis gave me a frown for we had only been friends since sixth grade, four years less than the so-called bimbo. I continued, "This is Ellis Wesley, Silena. We go to the same high school here in San Francisco. She's a great friend who can put a smile on anyone's face no matter how bad things are." Ellis gave even a bigger grin smirk than Silena, happy for the praise. Tonight was going to be an interesting.

We started the rise up the stairs. Bobby and Matt had run off somewhere while we had introduced each other, probably running from my wrath. The thought made me smile. Behind me Ellis then Silena. Her shoes were a hassle so Silena took quite awhile longer than Ellis did at taking them off. High heel pumps did not really do any good to your feet except for style.

"Stop being such a possessive hateful friend. Come on I know you better than that!" I said commandingly, hoping Silena as an all-yearer at camp should get a better first impression of mortals. I didn't want her pass judgement about them with bad evidence.

"Well I got bad vibes from her," she said in defense. She didn't really sound as if she were talking about Silena looking like a bimbo, I didn't get what she was saying, but I guess demigods are seen in a different light to mortals in some way. Aphrodite's charm was inherited by her children, of course, so any mortal would fall for her children. I never really thought about it, but was jealousy how all mortals of the same gender to a child of Aphrodite reacted. From what Silena said loads of guys always drooled over her. It was natural for mortals of the same gender of Silena to get jealous I guess. I forgave my friend knowing what the effects of immortals and even half-immortals had on someone.

Percy's anger at Ares was another example of this. After our first quest I had figured this. He had seemed the pretty easy-going guy with a sometimes mild temperament if awoken, but when he met Ares he was reckless and idiotic. He had looked like what a child of the Big Three should: powerful and commanding. Though he had been powerful looking it had scared me more than the fact that I knew Ares would be vengeful toward him. He looked almost god-like. It reminded of how the true immortal forms were portrayed on Greek runes with their eyes glowing and chilling vibes appearing to come from them. That was what I got from Percy. I didn't like seeing him being like that. It was inhuman and disturbing.

I told my friend to just try to be nice for me and she nodded back. By then our conversation was stopped by Silena sauntering at our backs. She gave me look that questioned what had just taken place. I shrugged back with innocence etched on my face. I was a pretty good actress so she fell for it and went back to looking ahead. My mortal friend gave her a sorrowful and genuine smile. At first Silena looked at her suspiciously, but recomposed herself with a glowing grin. They had obviously reached an agreement: be there for a friend in need now, then kill or hurt each other later if it has been proven needed. I was fine, as long as they didn't fight.

"So what's this about?" Silena searched me as she fell lightly onto the edge of my bed next to my desk. I sat down on my desk chair. Ellis remained standing on my left where she let Silena have a view of the going-ons. I was glad the jealousy was over. Only concern and interest was left in place.

"Yeah, what' s up Smarty?" Ellis agreed. The way she said that reminded me of a certain Son of Sea god. I stopped myself. There was no use in me daydreaming. Not now.

"It's about a friend." I was looking at the wood streaks on my desk. Ughh!! Why'd my brothers do this to me?! Why'd the gods do this to me?!

"A friend?!" Silena and Ellis stared at each other then returned their looks to me.

"You mean a friend-friend or a friend-friend?" The suggestive eye-brow raising Silena gave me just couldn't be not laughed at. When I did stop laughing she inquired further. as if nothing had happened. "Well?"

"What's the difference any way?" I already knew what she was getting at. The eye-brow thing gave it away so fast.

"Come on Annabeth, you know what she's talking about!" Oh no!!! Ellis was onto me. She only ever spoke my real name if I was in trouble or on the spot. That smirk that totally reminded me of him didn't help either. I was just realizing how handsome that smirk looked on Percy. Crap! I didn't get what was wrong with me. Then again, a certain daughter of Aphrodite could have something to do with it.

"Stop it! It's not that way! It's about Percy!" I shouldn't have said that. It was like I had just told my two best girlfriends I was pregnant or something that dramatic, 'cause the whole world shook as they both burst into giggling laughter.

"HeheheheheheheHAHAHAHA!!!!!" It was a mix of Aphrodite's contagious sing-song laughter and my friends much lower laughter. What was up with these two??!! "Guys shut up! What's wrong with you?!" More laughter. "You're going to suffocate if you don't STOP!" More laughter. "And I might be the one to do it!" More laughter. "Urghh!!! Tell me what's wrong!!" More laughter. Okay that was it!!! I wanted some answers. So I put two fingers to my lips and gave a sharp whistle. SHREEEEPPP!!!

"Whoa!!!" were there echoed replies.

"Anna Banana cool your jets! Geez, no reason to get all 'whistley' on us." Ellis pretty much knew anything and everything about me, except for the fact that I was half god.

"Well what's up with you guys?! You just started laughing like maniacs! I pretty sure the whole world just heard you!"

Again, the look passed between them as did something else. Silena sighed like I usually did when I revealed to a camper who they truly were. This wasn't getting any better. I knew exactly what was coming. Silena had always suspected, plus she had to be the favorite daughter of Aphrodite.

I had come to the conclusion that Ellis had suspicions too. It had been a Monday very much like this one when I had proven myself right, the year after the lightning thief had been caught, my first quest with Percy.

--------------------------------

U.S. History was a total bore, especially when you had a whole other Greek history you'd rather be learning about and you'd read most of it from books. Plus learning about one of your most famous siblings, George Washington, was completely stupid, when your mother had already told you about him. I was utterly bored. So in the end I started to daydream about me being an architect and building stuff. I had done this a million times and already had the perfect plans in my head, so that was futile thoughts too. What was left but my planner?

My planner was as neat and organized as can be, decorated with pictures and other important things. There was a pretty picture of a snowy owl on the front. The owl's feathers shined to the point where they looked like silver. I flipped open to the first page and inside cover. This was where my schedule was written and more personal items were placed. It was still only first hour and I was already falling asleep. There were a few photos of my mortal family and other campers, specifically my siblings, Silena, and Grover. But one stood out like a sore thumb, in a good way. This was a new one. It was a picture of Seaweed Brain in front of his new school, the one with the hippie gym outfits. He was leaning against the flagpole with a smirk that made him look arrogant even though that was the exact opposite of who he was. Still the smirk, was endearing and I couldn't help but wave my head in friendly dismay at his stubbornness shining forth through the picture. We had traded pictures unintentionally that year. I had given a picture of me at some monument and he, me.

So there I was sitting there when Stacy Laud, the typical popular girl, walked up to my desk, apparently passing out papers(more likely listening for gossip to spread around the school).

"OMG! Is that hotty your bf or something?" She spoke in her usually peppy voice(the one I knew as fake voice that only meant trouble).

By then I was a little creeped out, but mostly surprised. I had kind of been wandering. Plus something else was creeping me out. Did she just say hot, as in Seaweed Brain is good-looking? I asked her the question from my mind, except replacing the Seaweed Brain part with pointing at the picture.

"Well duh! Who else can I be talking about?" Stacy leaned in closer, whispering, "See, Gorte Maysor over there," she pointed to her left where a chubby kid with massive acne attack sat, "total pig! Don't see any other hottie in radius so yeah! It's the cutie in the picture."

"Oh okay...." I was acting all shy and I didn't get why at all.

"Are you gonna answer the question or not?"

"Answer what?" And there was Ellis to the rescue. For some reason I was having a brain malfunction. I'm pretty sure everyone could see that. This never happened to me. I could always stand up for myself. Still, they considered Percy hot?! Was he really? I hadn't really thought about that. He was cute a little, but, I mean he was my friend and all...

"What's all this about?" Ellis questioned. Her eyebrow was raised. She was almost as good as me at interrogating someone.

"Oh hey Ellis!" Stacy purred maliciously. "Just talking about Little Annie's boyfriend." The way she puckered her lips at Little made me want to _strangle_ her.

"Annabeth doesn't have a boyfriend. Now back off!" Ellis was giving her best glare and that glare could even out-beat me possibly.

"Oh yeah she does! Little Annie and her bf!!! Don't get what he sees in **you**!!" Of course our usual clueless teacher, Mr. Paluc wasn't listening and buzzing on and on in a lecture. "Your as ugly as a fat be-yotch in whore clothing." she whispered. Okay that was it!! I stood up and couldn't feel Ellis' hand on my shoulder trying to hold me back. Usually she did when I was going fight someone(she knew my limits), yet today she thought she definitely deserved it for that. Stacey was making ugly kissing sounds and faces then-SMACK!! I punched her straight in the nose. Blood was bleeding everywhere on her expensive shirt.

"YOU!!! YOU!!! MY SHIRT!!! MY OUTFIT!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Her face was red and strangely reminded me of the time I had mad my real mom, Athena, angry. I had never wanted to relive that moment again, but right now I was just finally happy to get back at the jerk who had been tormenting me to since third grade.

"Not so happy now," I said in my best sweet angelic voice. "Showed you." Boy did that peeve her. Too bad she wasn't the only one.

"**Ms. Chase what in the world is going on here!?**" Well the teacher was finally paying attention.

There were snickers all around at mostly the pouting and glaring Stacey. I was still proud in my defeat. I should've stopped right there. "I now go to the principle office. Alright, alright."

"Go! Now! And don't disrupt my class any further!" Right. As if anyone actually listened to him.

So I skidaddled to the principle's office and got two weeks of detention. It was still worth it. Nobody called me that and got away with it. And Percy was NOT my boyfriend. What an idiot for she was for thinking so!

Ellis had a few words for me though.

"So...Who's the guy in the photo?" She was smiling. Oh gods! She was smiling.

"Just a friend...... We go to the same summer camp..... Met up there..... Had a blast..... Probably going to see him again this year." I felt hot right then. Oh gods, please let me not be blushing.

"Uh-huh..."

"What! He's a friend.... A very good friend..... One of my best friends."

"Uh-huh."

--------------------------------------

Ever since then, she would always make faces and grins whenever Percy called and it would make me blush as ever. Only fault with friends. They teased you death about your crushes. Now here were Selina and Ellis doing that to me. "Well what's with the laughter?" I knew what was coming though.

"You're in love!" They both sang themselves silly. Since when had Ellis ever been so lovey-dovey about anything? Well aside from Percy calling me. But was never this lovey-dovey! Curse Aphrodite's charm!

"No I'm not! Me and Percy have always been bf," I stated with dignity. "I mean best friends!" I finished after I got two taunting grins.

"What's your favorite color Annabeth?" said Selina.

"Sea green. What does that have to do with anything?!" I asked franticly. These two were doing nothing but getting on my nerves.

"Awww!" Selina sighed.

"Isn't that Percy's eye color? Hahahaha!" Ellis retorted. I was going to kill them!

"Fine if that's the way you want to play, then I'm out of here!" I jumped from my chair then scampered outside my room, slamming the door. I wasn't really running away though. I clamped my ear near the door and listened to the shocked silence. Well good for them. I wanted them to feel bad about it. They needed a bit of reality juice to stop acting like stupid idiots. It didn't work that way though. There was murmuring and...giggles. Wait a minute! Giggles!! OH MY GODS!!! The letter!!

* * *

**Yeah it's kind of cliffy. Sorry about that. I know you've all waited. Might not have come to your expectations. 3,841 words not including the bold beginnings and endings. Review please. Really need to know whether or not this was too rushed or not. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
